


sweet

by LordLoozer



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, idk - Freeform, just a little something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordLoozer/pseuds/LordLoozer
Summary: idk just a sweet little killugon
Relationships: Killua Zoldyck/Gon Freecss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	sweet

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is suuper duper short sorry about that, don't have much time to write. still i hope you like it

“Hey Killua.” Gon said, staring at him from across the ice cream parlor table.   
“Yeah?” Killua answered. Putting another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.  
“I love you.” Gon hummed, the look in his eyes tender and soft. Killua nearly choked on his spoon. He felt his face flush as he coughed.   
“Gon!” Killua pointed a finger at the dark haired boy, still blushing. “You can’t just say those embarrassing things!” Gon giggled and rested his head on his hand, still staring at Killua with those big brown eyes. Killua stared back, drinking in his features. The sweet smile he wore, the light blush over his freckled face, and worst of all, those eyes. Killua loved Gon’s eyes. Looking into them was like swimming in a pool of caramel. They were gorgeous. Killua looked away and down at his bowl of ice cream, playing with the spoon for a few seconds before saying, “I love you too…”

He looked up at Gon. Gon had on the brightest smile he had ever seen. A smile that made Killua’s heart pound. Looking at him was like staring into the sun. He never wanted him to stop smiling. He loved everything about Gon, he did. There was nothing he wanted more than to lean over the table and kiss him, but they had never done that before. He didn’t want to mess it up so he didn’t.   
“Killua.” Gon grabbed his hand, staring intensely at him. Killua blushed even harder than before. “Can I kiss you?” Gon asked. Killua felt his heart skip a beat. He nodded, slowly but surely. He was stunned. Gon smiled and began to lean in. Killua felt like his heart was in his throat, Gon was so close to his face. Gon then closed the distance and kissed him, it was as short and sweet as two awkward 13 year olds could make it. It wasn’t much of a real kiss, but it was enough to make Killua melt. Gon smiled at him, another one of his blinding, sunny smiles. Killua looked down and took another bite of his ice cream. Gon took a bite of his own ice cream. They sat in a comfortable silence, finishing their ice cream, then heading back to their hotel room.

**Author's Note:**

> epilogue: they watched a movie and cuddled. thnks 4 reading : )


End file.
